


The Final Mission

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, dog enthusiast!soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Jeon Wonwoo is afraid of dogs, and happens to be dating a very enthusiastic dog lover, Kwon Soonyoung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first time writing something like this so i hope it's not too bad (i suck), thank you for reading & loving soonwoo!! have a good day!!!

Soonyoung has tried everything in the past 3 years to convince Wonwoo dogs are not out to get him - everything except what involves him actually meeting a dog. As much of a dog enthusiast as Soonyoung is, he strangely loves Wonwoo more, and so has held back from putting him in too much of an uncomfortable position (Although he whined to him about it a couple times, receiving a quiet "No, Soonyoung" every time.)

But today, Soonyoung decides it's time for Wonwoo to face the ultimate challenge. He's been empathetic, taking baby steps and showing the latter all the viral dog videos only to get an unenthusiastic chuckle in return, and there's only so much a dog lover like him can take. Today is the day. He straightens up in front of the mirror and takes a sharp inhale, his most serious face on, and lets out a yell from the top of his lungs. "Jeon Wonwoo!"

He hears a bang from upstairs but still maintains his professional position as Wonwoo lets out a dramatic whine. He then turns around and runs up the stairs so fast and heavy you'd swear he was a 10 year old who just walked into the kitchen to find santa making out with his mother. But no, this is Kwon Soonyoung, and today feels like christmas to him, anyway.

"Jeon Wonwoo! I have an important mission for you."

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow, leaning on one elbow to get a better look at Soonyoung. "Stop talking like that, you nerd."

Soonyoung laughs at that, noticeably relaxing. Wonwoo has always told him he gets too into things, ever since he first met Seokmin and witnessed one of their 'Grandma and Grandpa' sessions. (Yet on one drunken night, he told Soonyoung he loves how much he loves that about him, and that's never left Soonyoung's mind.)

"What's the mission, captain?"

"Get up and dressed first! I'll make breakfast for you, hurry!"

And Wonwoo does, because Soonyoung has him wrapped around his finger.

\--

And that's why, 2 hours later, he finds himself inside a dog shelter in one of Soonyoung's sweaters because according to Soonyoung, 'it'll make the dogs more attracted to him.' Despite Wonwoo knowing next to nothing about dogs, he highly doubts this is true, yet wears it anyway because why wouldn't he? It's cute, white and- Soonyoungy.

He's a little overwhelmed by all the barking and the amount of dogs when he first enters, and struggles to hold onto Soonyoung's hand as he rushes inside excitedly, ending up only hanging onto his thumb. But he finds it's not too bad, since they're in cages and can't get to him. He's not heartless, he finds dogs cute, really cute, until they get close to him. There's no traumatic story behind it- there was just a pitbull around his neighbourhood that all the kids would spread rumours about and claim that it bit them, although there was never any evidence. When he told Soonyoung about this, the latter had exclaimed, "NO! Pitbulls are harmless, it's the way people raise them that's wrong." and continued to rant for hours until Wonwoo fell asleep on his shoulder (In no disrespect, he swears he was listening.)

He hears a particularly loud bark and flinches, turning around to meet the eyes of a husky. "He's big."

Soonyoung laughs out of fondness, "Yeah, no shit. But he won't harm you. Plus, we're only going to see the puppies, ok?"

Wonwoo nods without removing eye contact with the husky until Soonyoung pulls at his sleeve. "Down here! There's smaller ones!"

He picks up the pace and Wonwoo does too, getting used to all the barking and smell of dogs. "Here! Look, Wonwoo, aren't they cute?"

Surprisingly, Wonwoo is the first to crouch down closer to the cage, pushing his glasses up his nose so he can get a clearer look. Soonyoung had led him to a bunch of Pomeranian puppies, who all stared up at them with kind curious eyes as soon as they arrived. "Don't they kind of look like you?"

"Huh?"

"When they made you dye your hair that shade of brown, and it was all emo and fluffy. Or even now, when you wake up in the morning." Soonyoung finishes, Wonwoo flashing him a much bigger grin that he expected in return.

"I'm not that cute though."

"So you admit they're cute?" Soonyoung crouches down beside him now, their noses touching as he looks at him with hopeful eyes. Wonwoo scoffs and nudges him so he falls onto his butt.

"I've always found them cute! I just... get scared when they come to me." Soonyoung hums in understanding, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before politely asking the volunteer if they can go inside. "Follow my lead."

And Wonwoo does. He follows Soonyoung inside, follows how he sits down gently with plenty of space on his lap, follows how he slowly, yet confidently reaches out his hand. Immediately, a happy looking puppy comes running up to him, sniffing his fingers, and Soonyoung doesn't move an inch, letting the dog investigate. Wonwoo almost feels jealous. Why won't the dogs come to him? Does he stink? He shakes his head to himself and takes a deep breath, keeping his hand as still as he can as the same puppy comes to investigate him too.

"There you go. It won't bite. It might lick or nibble but-"

Wonwoo grimaces as the puppy nibbles right on cue, but he doesn't remove his finger. Without even realising he closed his eyes, he opens them again to see the puppy licking his finger with it's tail wagging much harder than before.

"See! Good boy."

"Me or the puppy?"

"Shut up."

Wonwoo finds himself smiling now, but suddenly the puppy climbs into his lap. He hears Soonyoung's voice saying "it's okay" over and over again quietly, and he appreciates how understanding Soonyoung is about this, even if Wonwoo himself know's he's just being a bit of a wimp. Soonyoung's voice is a charm on Wonwoo, because he visibly relaxes as the puppy climbs as close to his face as he can, resting it's little paws on his chest as it gives him a tiny lick on the nose. He scrunches his nose as Soonyoung laughs at the sight.

"It loves you!"

"It loves me!" Wonwoo repeats, smiling uncontrollably as the puppy rubs it's face so close to his own he can almost taste all the fluff.

"Talk to it! It'll love you even more."

He giggles awkwardly, "U-uh, hey puppy. Pupper. Pup. Dog," the puppy tilts it's head before stilling in his lap. "You're very cute. SUPER cute. So cute, I want to take you home."

The puppy makes a cute noise in return and lies on it's back, visibly sleepy. Wonwoo watches it with a small smile on his face before being brought back to reality by Soonyoung's excited voice.

"I always said you had a calming voice, didn't I? It's already asleep, look!" He looks back down to see it sleeping soundly with it's paws in the air, belly free for everyone to see. He wonders how dogs can fall asleep that fast, and feels a ping of jealousy. Wow, dogs really are harmless.

Wonwoo hums in agreement. Soonyoung crouches in front of them both, looking like he might cry. When Wonwoo catches tears in his eyes he starts laughing hysterically, waking the puppy up but not unpleasantly. "You're really gonna cry?!"

Soonyoung nods with that ugly (cute) face he always makes before he's about to sob uncontrollably, and Wonwoo quickly kisses him. It's an innocent kiss, but he lets it last a good few seconds as his intention is to stop him from crying. Although, he still feels a tear roll down past their lips and he giggles. "You're such a fucking sap, you know that? Crying over dogs."

Soonyoung feigns offence. "I'm crying over you, you asshole." He's stopped crying now before he got into a full sob, which Wonwoo was thankful for. As much as he loves him, he doesn't feel like having to suffer the embarrassment of having his boyfriend cry as loud as he does in the middle of a dog shelter. "I love you, you know that?" Soonyoung imitates him in that overdramatic dark voice he always does, placing another quick kiss on his forehead as Wonwoo replies, "I know. Let's take it home."

Soonyoung moves back. "Wonwoo~" he whines childishly, as if he's not getting what he wants.

"Is that not what you want?" Wonwoo asks, confused by his reaction.

"No, it's just that you don't have to do this for me! I only wanted you to see dogs are harmless, getting a dog was next on my list but not so soo-"

"Kwon Soonyoung, I want the dog. We're taking it home."

-

Soonyoung is half impressed by how fast he managed to convince Wonwoo and half freaked out at how quick Wonwoo changed his opinion as he watches him lie face down on the bed, the puppy crawling around on his back. He lets out muffled giggles as the puppy, who they found out to be a girl and is now named Gom (bear), tickles the nape of his neck with her curious sniffing.

Soonyoung isn't aware he's smiling, but when he realises he is, he isn't surprised, not even with how big his smile is. It's the smile he keeps in his pocket for Wonwoo only, even if he can't see it because he's too busy playing with Gom, for instance.

"Yah, Soonyoung. I was really a wimp, wasn't I? Look at her." Soonyoung has no time to reply as Wonwoo sits up, throwing himself onto Soonyoung until his head is squished into the pillow. His tummy is against Soonyoung's and their feet are dancing happily against each others, his face mirroring Soonyoung's fond smile. Gom jumps onto Wonwoo's back once again with a tiny bark, and he laughs before letting his head drop onto Soonyoung's shoulder. Soonyoung reacts immediately, reaching his arms up to play with Wonwoo's hair as he places innocent kisses to his collarbone. "You're not talking much."

"I'm in love." Soonyoung says bluntly, reveling in the feeling of Wonwoo's slightly curly hair and the sight of Gom still sniffing away just in front of him on Wonwoo's back. Honestly, the position is uncomfortable and he isn't sure Wonwoo can breathe, but they both know they have an unspoken agreement not to move because Gom is comfy, and that matters most. Besides, Soonyoung can safely say he has never, ever felt as at home as he does right now in this moment.


End file.
